What a morning
by Save yourself13
Summary: Alec finally gets a day off and finally gets to sleep in... Or so he thought. Tell me your thoughts :)


**I don't know I wrote this with little sleep and am posting this at 3 in the morning so I have no idea if it's good but I believe so, read review and so on please. Enjoy my fluffy malec thingy **

I could see the irritating red glow all around making my whole face scrunch up... Damn and I was having a good dream to. I groaned opening my eyes to see the chairman on the windowsill moving the curtain, the light glared into my eyes. I would normally be happy to see the cat but this morning... I could have sworn I saw a smirk on that cats face, evil basted "I hate you" I grumbled only getting a meow in reply. I rolled over pulling the blanket with me only to have most of it tugged away from me by a very asleep Magnus. It was not my morning. I rolled my eyes knowing I wouldn't get back to sleep, seriously I get a day off and the demon of a cat thinks it funny to wake me up early. I turned my head and glared at the cat "I blame you for this" I sounded out with my mouth, that smirk again... Can cats even smirk?, yes I decided that cat was defiantly smirking. It was like the jace of cats minus the fighting, the cat was to lazy to fight.

Chairmen meow bounced cheerfully off the sill and strutted out of the room purring triumphantly. I rolled my eyes and sighed looking towards Magnus. It was normally good to see him without the glitter, hair gel and makeup but today he looked clammy and pale in the face. He was hugging the covers close to him and looked a bit flushed. I instantly got worried. I carefully sat up careful not to move the bed to much and I reached my hand over and placed it on his forehead "crap" I muttered taking my hand away and running it through his damp hair. I leaned in and kissed his cheek, he smiled a little in his sleep but didn't move. I very careful wriggled my way out of bed and walked over to his side of the bed and pulled away a few blankets causing Magnus to groan "Alec give them back" he grumbled holding tight on to the thin sheet he had left, he still hadn't opened his beautiful eyes "mags I can't your to hot" I waited for him to make a sarcastic comeback but he didn't he just grumbled. He was defiantly sick. "Alec give them back it's freezing" he curled himself in a ball on the bed, everything was covered except his gorgeous face I sighed and sat on the bed rubbing circles into his back "do you know where a thermometer is, I need to take your temperature" he quickly covered his head "Alexander I'm fine real-" he broke out into a huge coughing fit, I instantly pull him up into a sitting position and rubbed his back, when the coughing FINALY subsided his cheeks were flushed worse than before and he was breathing heavy. I pulled away and gave him a stern look "Magnus where's the thermometer?" He looked at me a moment as if assessing if he could get out of it but I won "top left draw in the kitchen" he growled hopping under the blankets again shivering.

I quickly got up and darted to the kitchen only to see that smart ass cat sitting on the counter above the draw Magnus had told me to look in "fine thank you for waking me up, ok happy?" The cat didn't budge so I sighed "I will get you a treat tomorrow ok?" The cat purred and jumped off the counter and bounded off into the lounge room. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the thermometer and a big glass of cold water then went back to the room to hear Magnus groan again "Alec do you have to?" He poked his face out again looking like a cute little Eskimo "yes I do now sit up" he was acting so childish I wanted to laugh. He sat up pulling the sheet over his shivering shoulders and hugging his arms around his legs "open up" I said putting the thermometer into his mouth, he didn't look to happy about it but it was for the best "shit mags your 48 degrees" he grumbled as I passed him the water which he drank greedily "Alec can't I have at least one blanket back?" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose "Magnus you will over heat, you have a fever ok you need to rest and I have to make sure you cool down ok" he smiled a little "I'm fine Alexander it's your day off go have f-" I cut him off "it's my day off which means I can make sure that you get rest and look after you all day" I smiled at him and rubbed his arm "you don't have to I have been sick before I'm very old, I know how to look after myself" I leaned down and kissed his forehead "I want to, I love you Magnus I want you better but you need to cooperate, no more complaining" he rolled his eyes and his teeth started chattering "bloody hell" he muttered "do you need a paracetamol or anything to eat sweetheart?" He shook his head. My heart sunk at the sight of him like that. I stood up and his eyes instantly flew open and stared at me. I smiled and walked over to my side of the bed getting my phone and quickly texted izzy

'Sis if your not to busy can you pick up some soup for me, pick up do not make please I will pay for it, mags is sick and I can't leave him. Thanks :) '

I put the phone down and crawled into bed pulling a sweaty, shaking, hot Magnus to me "shhh sweetheart shhh" I cooed him running my hands through his hair as he cuddled his shivering body closer to me.

"how are you so good at this?" He looked up at me, he had finally stopped shivering but he was still so warm "I was always sick as a kid, after being sick enough times you kinda figure out what to do" he grinned and put His head back on my chest taking deep breathes until his bell rang. I went to get up but was pinned to the bed "can you just leave it, stay in bed. Please if it's important they'll come back later" he gripped tighter making me smile "mags it's probably izzy" he gave me a questioning look "like I said I know what to do to make you better quick but I need to get up" "fine but be quick please" I kissed the top of his head and raced off to the door only to be greeted by jace "jace... Why didn't-" "izzy got your text which she got offended by by the way, good job" he smirked "she thought she would try to make the best soup ever to prove you wrong" I looked down at the two cups in his hands and cringed "but because I didn't want you to throw up or more likely die from the toxic stuff and or kill your already sick boyfriend in there so I offered to take it to you, took the stuff tossed it and bought some more and vwala edible soup" I smiled and took the soup " I owe you one" he crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame "is he ok?" I sighed "he's got a fever and I only just got rid of his shivering but I think he will be ok, he just needs some rest" he nodded "send him my regards I have to go, I'm late for my date with clary" I frowned a bit "don't worry man when I explain that izzy tried to kill you with her "cooking skills" she will call me a hero" he took a step back and bowed as if exiting a stage "so it wasn't just for me?" He smirked "50/50" I rolled my eyes "see ya later" I said closing the door, thank god he saved me from izzy's radioactive sludge, I wanted Magnus better not worse.

I walked in to the bedroom with the cups in my hands "what took so long? He asked sitting up shoving the sheet off him and tugging off his shirt "you hot?" He nodded I wished with all my heart I could take the sickness away from him "I found out izzy tried to cook us soup" he looked at the cups as if they were trying to kill him "luckily jace offered to drop them off but disposed of the toxic things and bought these for me" he let out a relieved sign "oh thank goodness you scared me for a second" I chucked and passed him his soup putting mine on the bed side table "before you eat it let me take your temperature" he groaned but let me take it "46 it's better but still pretty high mags" he gave me a soft smile "dig in it will make you feel better" he leaned over and kissed my cheek "your amazing you know" a light blush crossed my cheeks "I know and so are you. But I want you better" he put his head on my shoulder "anything for you my dear" he kissed the place his head just was and pulled the sheet up again then began eating. He was adorable when he was sick.

**:) **


End file.
